


(Compliation) Prism

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Carol Danvers & May Parker (Spider-Man), Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

May smiled as she glanced over at Peter as he stood by the door, dressed in a smarter set of casual wear, she pursed her lips as she lifted her phone causing the teen boy to turn sharply. His expression halfway between confusion and displeasure. She laughed and waved her hand. “I know, I know no photos. Just thought I’d lighten the mood a little.” He hesitantly laughed and nodded then rolled his shoulders. “I’m just waiting, she mightn’t be able to make it.”

May got to her feet and walked over, gently placing her hands on his shoulders as she spoke. “Peter. You’ve seen some crazy uh stuff with her, if she doesn’t make it then I’m sure there’s a really good reason.” He nodded then frowned and whispered. “But what if she changed her mind.” May paused, hummed for a moment then replied. “Okay, I’m not going to say it can’t happen, but try not to think about it too much. It’s your date night, it’ll be fun.” Gently rubbing his shoulders as she added. “Besides you’ve got quite a whole team of other partners.” Kissing his cheek as she smiled. “You’re going to be fine.”

Several minutes passed, the mood settled as their collective patience extended. The sound of a firm rap at the door startled Peter, he glanced to May as he gestured. “I have to, can you?” May smiled and nodded, waving him off as crossed the room with a brisk step. Opening the door as she smiled and announced. “Hello Captain.” A laugh as Carol beamed and pursed her lips. “Hey May, I’m not under-dressed am I?” May took a moment to check out Carol then shook her head as she stepped aside to let her in. “Oh you look in style. Air force chic is a fresh trend.” Carol walked inside as she winked. “I might have another date after tonight.”

In his room, Peter quickly redressed into his everyday wear, listening to the conversation between the two women outside. Grateful that May was able to hold Carol’s interest. The excitement of having her here and for a date with him continued to dawn on him. Slowly he opened the door and stepped out.

May and Carol sitting together on the couch, turned in unison and showed full smiles. Carol cooed. “Peter, you look good. A little nervous too, huh?” He nodded then flashed a smile and moved over to kiss her cheek. Carol giggled softly as she stood up, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she purred. “Well I’m a Boston girl but New York has its charms too.” Her smile curving as she added. “From a certain vantage point.” A grin crossed Peter’s lips as he nodded, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yeah, it’s a different world swinging through it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Walking hand in hand with Carol along the street, Peter couldn’t resist checking her out, blushing each time she did it. Carol pretended not to notice, rather she swayed her hips subtly as she walked. Revelling in her young date’s attention. She glanced over her shoulder as she whispered. “I’ve not met a lot of Bi guys before, I think it’s great you’re out and proud, Peter.” She gently patted his back with a smile. “Just like me.”

His eyes widened but he nodded politely, she couldn’t help but laugh. “So maybe not as out as I thought. But yeah my girlfriend was also my best friend, we lost touch because space is.” Peter leaned closer to her, she smiled then nodded. “What’s a week or a month when I don’t see a sunrise or sunset.” Peter gently squeezed her side as he replied. “When I met to space with Tony and Doctor Strange, I didn’t know I wasn’t coming back. But I had to do it. So, I understand Carol.”

She softly smiled as she kissed him as she replied. “You’re so sweet. So, want to tell me more about it?” A gentle look as she added. “If it’s too much, you can forget I asked.” Peter fell quiet then shook his head. “I was on a field trip and this huge spaceship appeared, it was different to the first time. I just leaped. I mean I didn’t wait. Tony mightn’t have had a chance to call me.” He slowed his pace as he paused and gathered himself. “I came by the park and there was a huge alien fighting Tony. I did what I could but he told me to help Doctor Strange. It sounds quick, huh?”

Carol nodded as she gently side hugged him as she waited for him to resume. He exhaled then continued. “Yeah, then it felt like slow motion. I couldn’t make a mistake, I had to keep pushing, going forward. I almost had him, but the ship has this beam.” Briefly gesturing with his free hand. “I got dragged into the atmosphere, Tony saved me but he tried to send me home.” A slight smile as he nervously laughed. “Not quite a success. Karen probably wasn’t happy either, she’s not able to forget cause she’s you know an AI, it’s all recorded.”

Carol softly smiled as she walked with him, their casual pace relaxed. “When I saw the whole planet, it hit me. I couldn’t even see the city, I could guess but really was a blue dot. Just a speck. My home.”

Carol turned and guided him into the doorway of a store, gently placing her hands against his cheeks as she spoke, her eyes gazing into his. “Peter. After the snap there wasn’t a location that wasn’t effect, some lost more then others. But every story was personal. Stark, I mean Tony, he didn’t forget about you. Neither did Natasha. You were their team mate and friend, a fellow Avenger.”

Peter thinly smiled as he replied. “Yeah, it helps to remember they saved the world.” Carol smiled brightly as she added and kissed him softly. “So did you. Your tale might never be told again, but you lived it, okay?” He softly smiled as he leaned against her. She shut her eyes lightly as she held him. “Monica has done a lot of research about life in space, it’s not the exact same as your experience. But she could help, if you needed someone to talk to.”


End file.
